Rest Stop
by sirencirce
Summary: This is a song fic based on the possible way Bulma and Yamcha broke up.


Rest Stop  
  
********  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them or this song. The song belongs to Matchbox 20.  
  
Warnings: None.  
  
Author's Note: Just one of the many Bulma and Yamcha could have broken up. This is my first songfic, so don't flame me too bad. There will be no lemons in this one. It is a one-shot kind of thing.  
  
~Lyrics~  
  
********  
  
Bulma sighed as she looked over at the sleeping form of Yamcha in the passenger seat. He looked so peaceful, so content. They were on there way back from a convention and they had a long ride ahead of them. She had originally intended on spending the night, but an argument had quickly ended that idea.   
  
Yamcha had said something particularly nasty about Vegita, and for some unknown reason, she felt the need to take up for the Saiyan prince. Yamcha had said something about him being Frieza's little boy toy and that bothered her. He had no idea what Vegita had been through in his life, so what gave him the right to comment on it?   
  
Yamcha had immediately accused her of always taking up for that "murderous monkey," and said he was tired of being second to Vegita in her life. Was she putting Yamcha second? She caught a glimpse of the rest stop sign, saying that they had three more miles to go before they could get out and stretch. She stole another glance at Yamcha, whose eyebrow was twitching, suggesting he was dreaming. Bulma knit her eyebrows together in concentration trying to figure out what he could be dreaming about. She gasped and suddenly slammed on the brakes. Yamcha flew forward and hit his head against the dashboard.   
  
~Just three miles from the rest stop  
And she slams on the brakes~  
  
"Bulma, what the hell!" Yamcha yells while rubbing his now sore head.  
  
"Yamcha I...we need to talk." Bulma's tone was so serious and Yamcha became worried.  
  
~She said I tried to be but I'm not  
So could you please collect your things~  
  
"Bulma what is wrong with you?" Yamcha said in a worried tone.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. You need to go." Bulma tried to stay calm. She just had the sudden realization that Yamcha wasn't who she needed in her life. Vegita had indeed become her priority. If she truly loved Yamcha, that would not have happened.  
  
"Bulma..."  
  
~Well I don't want to be cold  
I don't want to be cruel   
But I got to find more  
Than what's happening with you  
And if you would open up the door~  
  
"Yamcha you just don't understand. I don't think that we can go on like this...pretending." Bulma sniffed back some tears. This was much harder than what she thought.  
  
~She said - While you were sleeping  
I was listening to the radio wondering what you're dreaming  
When it came to mind I didn't care~  
  
"When did you come up with this realization, Bulma? Just out of the blue?" Yamcha couldn't help but yell. What was she thinking?  
  
"I was watching you sleep and I got to thinking that I didn't care whether you were dreaming about me or not. It dawned on me that I never dream about you anymore." Bulma wiped a few tears away. "I just think that there is more out there for the both of us."  
  
~And I thought - Hell if its over  
I had better end it quick   
Or I could lose my nerve  
Are you listening?  
Can you hear me?  
Have you forgotten?~  
  
"I knew that I had better end it now." Bulma bit her lip to keep it from trembling.  
  
"That's a hell of a way to think. Bulma are you thinking this through?" It took everything he had to keep him from grabbing her and shaking some sense into her.  
  
"The more I think about it Yamcha, the less likely I am to do the right thing. If you think about it, you know that we are together out of habit." She gave a quiet sob.  
  
~Just three miles from the rest stop  
And my mouth is too dry to rage~  
  
Yamcha felt his mouth go dry. He didn't feel that way, did he? He was madly in love with her, wasn't he?  
  
~The light was shining was shining from the radio  
And I could barely see her face~  
  
"You know I'm right Yamcha." Bulma whispered. The green lights from the radio reflected on her features, making her seem so far away, almost as if she was a ghost. He supposed that in a way she was. She was soon becoming a part of his past, a ghost of what they used to be together.  
  
~But she knew all the words I never had said~  
  
"We are not soul mates Yamcha. You never once told me that I make you feel complete, that you can't live without me. You very seldom tell me you love me, only after we make love. I know they are just words, but I never heard them from you and it does make a difference." Bulma really began to cry now.  
  
"Bulma...I'm sorry. Give me another chance. I can change." Yamcha begs. He didn't want to lose her. He didn't want to be alone.  
  
~She knew the crumpled-up promise  
Of this broken down man~  
  
"We have been together for almost ten years now Yamcha, and I'm not getting any younger. You have promised to change before and you haven't. I was hoping that we would eventually get married, but you never asked. You never will. I refuse to sit around in a relationship that will never go anywhere. I would rather be alone than be with someone who is only with me because we are comfortable. I just can't do this anymore, I'm sorry." Bulma laid her head on the steering wheel and sobbed in earnest. It hurt so bad to tell him those things. He was her best friend, and that was the problem. He was no longer the man she was in love with, he was just a friend.  
  
~And as I opened up the door~  
  
He opened the door and got out of the car. He looked over at Bulma crying and he started crying himself. He knew that he really lost her this time. He knew that it was his fault. He didn't give her the attention that she wanted. He took her for granted and assumed that she would always be there. He knew in the back of his head the person that would give her those things...Vegita. It hurt to lose her to him, but Yamcha knew that he made Bulma feel needed. Something Yamcha never tried to do.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there the way you needed me, Bulma. Be sure to tell Vegita to take good care of you. I will kill him if he doesn't. You are my best friend, babe, now and always. Goodbye." With that, Yamcha took to the sky, leaving Bulma there, crying.  
  
~And she said - While you were sleeping  
I was listening to the radio wondering what you're dreaming  
When it came to mind I didn't care.  
And I though - Hell if it's over  
I had better end it quick or I could lose my nerve.  
Are you listening?  
Can you hear me?~  
  
Bulma sat there on the side of the road and cried until she had no tears left. She tried to dry her cheeks and looked back out to the road. She jumped as she saw Vegita standing in the beams of her headlights with his arms crossed. He walked toward the car and jerked open the door.  
  
"It is late. It is past time for dinner." He lifts her out of the car and capsulizes it. He picks her up into his embrace and takes to the sky in the direction of Capsule Corp. Bulma snuggles into his chest and finds herself caring whether or not the Saiyan prince dreams of her when he sleeps.  
  
********  
  
Okay, that's it guys. I hope you enjoyed. Remember this is my first songfic. Please review.  
  
Laters,  
sirencirce 


End file.
